


Change of Course

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Battles are Canon, Canderous is Candy-man, Carth doesn't have trust issues, Carth is more laid back in this story, Dustil just might have gotten his Force Sensitivity from Carth, Everything but the story line is Canon, F/M, Gen, Griff gets to deal with an upset protective Revan, HK-47 humor, He's a good actor, Jedi Hunters, Kavar has a group of fangirls, Kreia is an old witch, Kreia just might make an appearance, Malak didn't lose his jaw because of Telos IV, Mandala is psychotic, Mandala nominates herself, Mandala takes advantage of Carth, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), More rampant than you think, Planets are Canon, Possibly grey Revan, Revan has plans for the Republic, Revan is amused by his followers, Should I kill Bastila?, Sith!Carth, Some KOTOR II might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small event changes everything. Dustil Onasi is found to be Force Sensitive shortly after Carth returns from the Mandalorian War. As a result, in his anger at his wife and at the Jedi, Carth joins the part of the Republic fleet following Revan and Malak to the Unknown Regions. What does this mean for the plans that the Jedi Council had for Revan? Has Revan's mind truly been wiped clean? Did Malak really betray Revan? Or is this all part of Revan's plans for the Republic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Want to What?

**Author's Note:**

> Sith!Carth is a dream of mine... I love the idea of fem!Revan (or male Revan is you prefer) still getting his/her man in the end even if she is evil. Unfortunately though she may get the man in the MOD, she still forces Zaalbar to kill Mission and then kills him. I tend to think that Revan comes to see Mission as a little sister or even a daughter figure if you go by his canon age (38 ish and she is 13-14). I always thought that they didn't explore that relationship enough. Their reactions to Griff were too flat. So expect Revan to react badly to him and for there to be some possible manipulating of Mission's thoughts and feelings going on.
> 
> As for Mission continuing to follow Revan even after the truth comes out... her reasons will come out. I don't want to give them away. Atton/Jaq (because Revan and those who serve Revan will call him Jaq) will be in the story later on. Just the thought of Sith!Carth and a non-deserter!Atton in the same room makes me want to squeal like a fangirl. Both Atton and Mandala will take Mission under their wings so to speak.
> 
> Now... my tag for if I should kill Bastila. I do love the Revan/Bastila relationship. I love the Dark side Revan managing to sway Bastila to his side idea. Darkside!Bastila in the game was rather annoying to me. She was very overzealous. When I think of a Sith/Dark Jedi I don't think of a zealot like how Bastila was in the game... I think of someone who is dark and cunning-- someone who uses their emotions but doesn't let them rule them. Vader wasn't a crazy zealot. Though Revan, Carth, Mandala and the others will be very fanatical in their cause and in some cases battle, I just don't see them acting as she did. So I am leaving it up to you to decide if she lives and is the perfect match for Revan, if she is killed because she won't be turned, or if Revan turns her and gets a few kids out of her before he kills her for getting too lost in the darkside.
> 
> My tag about Malak's jaw is TRUE. It was several battles AFTER Telos IV that Malak lost his jaw to Revan. Look it up if you don't believe me.
> 
>  
> 
> _Mental conversations and Force Persuades_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carth has just recently returned from the Mando Wars when his wife drops on him that a Jedi Master has claimed Dustil to be Force Sensitive. In anger, Carth signs up to go to the Unknown Regions with Revan and Malak. Two years later they have returned and attacked the Republic that they fought so hard to protect. Several planets have already fallen to Revan and his Sith and they have set their sights on Telos IV.

**3940 BBY**

“You want to what?” Carth Onasi, decorated war veteran asked as he placed his cup of caffa down. Had he heard her correctly? She wanted to let them do what with his son?

“A Jedi Master stopped us today. Dustil is Force Sensitive; they want to take him to Dantooine.” Carth closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He loved his wife, he really did. She and their son had been on his mind constantly during the war. He was happy that thanks to Revan and the Jedi that came with him he was able to be home now. If they hadn’t joined when they had the war would still be going on or they would have lost. Like many in the Republic, especially those who had served in the most recent war, he was angry with the Jedi Order. They had sat on their collective asses and did nothing to help. The last thing he wanted to do was hand his son over to them! He had already missed so much of Dustil’s life… they would never see him again. He had already made plans to leave the fleet and even if he stayed in, it would be a one in a million chance that he would ever run across Dustil if he was given to the Jedi. Wasn’t he too old?

“Morgana… the Jedi… they did nothing to help us! And the ones that did are being ostracized and have bounties on their heads, placed by their own Order, and you want to hand our son over to them? No. Do you realize that we would _never_ see him again? And if we did, he would more than likely not even blink in our direction!” He had heard a few rumors about the Jedi he served with forming their own Order. Maybe he could convince her to let them train Dustil. “I’ve heard that the Jedi I served with are starting their own Order—an Order for Grey Jedi they called it. I will contact one of them to see about training.”

“But Carth the Jedi-”

“No Morgana! I’ve spent enough time away from Dustil! I didn’t even get to see him take his first steps! And don’t you even dare say that it was my own fault!”

“Well it is Carth! If you hadn’t gone off and joined the fleet you would have seen more of your son.” Morgana placed her hands on her hips and glared at him defiantly. “You went off and did your thing while I was left here to deal with a growing child who was constantly asking when his father was going to be home! You are always talking about doing your duty to the Republic-- well here is Dustil’s chance!”

“This is his chance to help the Republic-- are you even listening to yourself Morgana? The Jedi Council sat on their _asses_ doing _nothing_ to help us! We were _losing_ until the Revanchists joined us! And you want to send our son to live amongst those arrogant, self-righteous zealots? No! Like I said I’ll contact one of the Jedi I served with—hell I’ll contact Malak! I’ve met him several times before; he would be willing to help!”

“You say you won’t let the Jedi take our son, well I won’t let _them_ take our son! You weren’t there when the Master came by-- the things he said about those other Jedi… he didn’t even call them Jedi! In fact he said they weren’t Jedi and said they had fallen to the dark side by giving into their lust for war.”

“Those men and woman are the reason I’m home now! They are the reason we aren’t being ruled by Mandalorians now!” He grabbed his cup of caffa and downed the contents. “I can’t even… I can’t look at you right now Morgana.” He snatched up his jacket and headed for the front door.

“Carth! Please, if you would just listen to me you would-” he snatched his arm away when she grabbed onto his jacket.

“Don’t Morgana. Just don’t.” And with that he walked out the door slamming it behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took off towards the port. How could she even think those things? She knew exactly how he felt about the Jedi, and she sat there and ate up the bantha fodder spewed by them!

“You’re kriffin me!”

“No. Revan and Malak say it’s not over. They plan to chase the last Mandalorians all the way into the Unknown! There’s a call for everyone who served under them to go!”

Carth stopped short as he listened to the conversation between the two men. Not over? There was a large part of him that was willing to ignore the conversation, he had missed enough of his family to last him a lifetime. If he left now who knows how long it would be before he saw them again. But there was a big enough piece of him that spoke loud enough to make him stand in place.

_She wants to send Dustil to the Jedi. And you know that she’s going to do it anyways. What does it matter if you join those going to chase the last remnants of the Mandies? You’re never going to see your son again as it is._

With his mind made up, Captain Carth Onasi set off on his new path.

* * *

It was several hours later when Carth made it home. Morgana and Dustil were nowhere in sight, so he quickly headed to his room and snatched up his rucksack and began quickly stuffing his clothes into it.”Carth?”

He ignored her for a bit longer in favor of finding his equipment. “Where’s Dustil?”

“With friends… he left shortly after you. Where are you going?”

“It’s not over. Revan and Malak have sent out a call. They are heading into the Unknown Regions to fight the remnants of the Mandalorians.”

“But what about leaving the fleet? You said that you had enough war! What about me? And what about Dustil?” Morgana cried in outrage.

“Does it really matter? You’re sending him off to the Jedi. I won’t see him again so I might as well ship out with the others. We know where our loyalties lay—to the Jedi who came to help us, not the ones who sat back on Dantooine and Coruscant, watching us die*.” He knew he would regret all of this later. He was simply doing it out of anger. But for now he was going to stew in that anger and ignore the consequences of his actions. These were the last words he would say to his wife for the next two years.

* * *

**3958 BBY**

Carth stood outside the house nervously picking at his grey uniform. It was a far cry from the blindingly bright orange of the Republic uniform he had once worn. He had managed to make it through the port without anyone seeing him. Then again he wasn’t the only one, so it was easy to blend in amongst his comrades. He was on a time limit, and he needed to get Morgana out of here before sunrise. It had been two years since he had left in anger, and he had indeed regretted his decision to leave in anger that night. There was however nothing he could do about it. So he had thrown himself into his work. His dedication had caught the eye of his superiors and he began to quickly climb through the ranks-- and with commendations from Admiral Saul Karath he quickly became one of Revan’s top commanding officers. He was now Vice Admiral of Revan’s flagship Vengeance.

They had managed to track down many of the Mandalorians, those that were left were scattered and beaten. They had continued on and then Revan and Malak had vanished only to reappear changed. It was then that the teachings began to spread through the ranks. He had been reluctant at first, but his forced isolation from his family and the constant harassment of a particularly stubborn Lieutenant had him folding quickly. Like he had told Morgana they knew exactly where their loyalty lay. With Revan, Malak and the Jedi that had helped them. Revan said that the Republic was a dying beast that needed to be put down. The Republic that they loved so much was a corrupt, dying, cancerous beast and they were going to tear it to its very foundations in order to rebuild it. When they were done it would be far stronger than it had ever been! There had already been a few battles already. They had already won Foerost, Roche, Axxila, Allanteen and Yag’Dhul and his home world Telos IV was next*. Everyone in the military had been given the chance to get their family off planet, but they had only a small window of opportunity to do it in. It was already rather late, so he needed to move quickly.

He paused wondering if he should knock until he realized how ridiculous the thought was because this was his home. He quickly stepped in not wanting to be seen by anyone fighting for Republic. He could hear Morgana moving around in the kitchen and was shocked to still see evidence of Dustil still being there. Had she not sent him off with the Jedi? This would complicate things a bit. “Hello who’s ther- Carth?!” She took a few steps forward with a smile only to stop short when she got a good look at him. “You- so it’s true… those who joined under Revan and Malak have turned on the Republic. After all that time you spent defending the Republic and how you felt about the Jedi abandoning you during the war against the Mandalorians, you turn against it.”

“What Revan is doing is _for_ the Republic, Morgana. It’s a dying cancerous beast that needs to be put down. The Senate is corrupt and the Jedi are weakening themselves with outdated teachings.” This wasn’t going how he wanted it to. He had planned to come and get her and either put her on the shuttle off planet or into his quarters on the Vengeance. “I’m not here to argue with you about Lord Revan’s plans for the Republic, Morgana; I’m here to get you off planet.”

“Off planet? Why would I go off planet?”

“Telos is our next target and Lords Revan and Malak have given us a small window of opportunity to get our families off planet. Where is Dustil? I noticed that you didn’t send him off with the Jedi.”

“W-well I… he was too old.” She defended.  His mind was running at lightspeed. Dustil hadn't been sent off, and several of the Jedi he served with had been planet side for several days looking for force sensitive children. He needed to find his son.

“Too old was he?” She was fidgeting quite a bit. It was true that ten was normally too old to be accepted into the Jedi Order, but they were getting desperate recently with the recent droves of Jedi leaving or being killed. “That doesn’t matter we need to find him and either get you two on a shuttle or onto the Vengeance. Pack a few clothes and-”

“No. We aren’t leaving. I don’t know what’s happened to you Carth, but you’ve changed. You never would have agreed to any of this before you left to go to the Unknown Regions. Following Revan and Malak out there has made you no better than the Mandalorians. Get out of my house.” She had turned away from him so she didn’t see his face flush in anger—nor did she see him quickly whip out his blaster and set it to stun. He left her on the floor and ran around quickly packing a few things here and there for her. She would never agree to stay with him on the Vengeance, so we would just have to put her on the shuttle off planet. Picking her up, he quickly walked outside and placed her in the speeder. As he strapped her in he realized that he hadn’t asked where Dustil was staying. Cursing he jumped into the speeder and took off towards the port. When he got there he quickly found the shuttle to Manaan.

“Carth! There you are! We don’t have much longer until we are needed back on the Vengance!” Lieutenant Mandala Fett yelled over the noise of the people being evacuated. Mandala was the cousin of Cassus Fett. She and many other Mandalorians had joined up with them claiming that when Revan defeated Mandalore the Ultimate he the logical choice. Mandala had long curly red hair that she kept pined back under her regulation uniform cap. He had been a bit weary of her at first but she had persistently forced her presence of him. If he honestly hadn’t been a married man or had been weaker willed, he would have quickly taken up what she always teasingly offered. But he didn’t have time to think about the younger woman’s advances.

It looked like those in the fleet had taken advantage of the orders and decided to pull friends from the planet as well as family.

“She didn’t hand Dustil over to the Jedi!” he yelled back over the noise. Her brown eyes widened in realization.

“Do you know where he is?”

“No! We argued and I had to stun her!” He handed her off to one of the lower ranking officers. “I’m going back to look for him! I didn’t want to take the chance of her waking up while I looked! Make sure someone looks after her on the shuttle!” He yelled at both her and the Ensign carrying his wife.

“You three! Go with Vice Admiral Onasi to look for his son!” Mandala motioned harshly to three passing young officers.

“Yes Ma’am!” They saluted and quickly crowded around him.

“He has several friends in this area and a few where we live. We don’t have much longer until we are recalled back to our posts! If you find him alert the rest of us over the com!” He quickly gave the directions to each house and they quickly separated in hopes of finding the missing Onasi. He had quickly swept through three houses before the jackpot was hit.

“Vice Admiral I’ve found him!”

“Good job Ensign Habards! Meet us back at the-” It looks like they had found him just in time because he was interrupted by their recall sounding in their ears.

“All officers report to your stations! Your time is up! I repeat, all officers report to your stations!”

“You heard your orders boys! Habards what’s your location?”

“Due east of the port, sir; at the Baldor house.” That was not very far from him. “He is still asleep sir.” Thank the Force for small blessings.

“I’m heading in your direction now Habards!” He could already see the shuttles leaving, so he had to move quickly. Slamming his speeder into top gear he took off towards their location. He had exactly forty minutes to not only get his son, but hand him off to the Jedi waiting for him and get to his own shuttle. Not even paying attention to the fact that he was going far over the maximum speed allowed in a populated area he sharply took several turns. This was just like the speeder races he and his buddies had back in the academy. He paid no thought to the fact that many of those buddies were going to die or had already been killed. If they hadn’t died in the Mandalorian War, or they hadn’t joined Revan it was inevitable. He could just make them out in the distance and began to speed up. About a hundred feet away he slammed on his break and turned making the speeder turn a complete one eighty. “Put him in Habards and you get to your station!”

“Yes sir! Hail Lord Revan!”

“Hail Lord Revan!” And with that he began to speed back towards the port. He didn’t have time to make sure Dustil wasn’t jostled; he only had thirty minutes left and the port was fifteen minutes away from his current position. He could see Dustil stirring as he skidded to a stop not too far from where the Jedi were pushing the last people into the shuttles.

“Come on Dustil wake up.” He hopped over the edge of the speeder and rushed around to the other side.

“Wh-wha?”  

“Wake up.” He didn’t bother to explain anything to the confused boy. He just yanked him out of the speeder and rushed him along. He caught sight of Bail Inek and pushed his son in the Jedi’s direction. “One last one Inek!”

“He looks rather lost Vice Admiral! Cutting it a bit close aren’t ya?”

“I didn’t have time to explain to him! Snatched him from a friend’s house!” He gave the now wide awake boy one last look before he took off to where he could see Mandala waiting.

“Hurry up Carth! We don’t want to be here when Lord Malak gives the go ahead!” Flipping the red head off, he leaped into the shuttle and pushed the pilot out of the pilot’s chair.

“We don’t have time to waste Captain I’ll take over!” It had been a while since he had sat in the pilot’s seat, but no one argued with him. “Everyone strap in this is going to get a bit bumpy!” Without waiting for them to answer he began to maneuver the shuttle out of the dock. Twenty minutes later they were rushing from the docking bay towards the bridge with the rest of the crew. They slowed long enough to straighten their uniforms before stepping through the blast doors of the bridge.

Revan stood an intimidating site overlooking the last of the shuttles leaving the planet. “Cutting it a bit close Vice Admiral.” To outsiders, Lord Revan was a monster. He controlled his vast army through fear. And in some cases they would be right. Those who hadn’t been with him since the beginning were fearful of the powerful man. They were smart to fear him—but Lord Revan was not a cruel leader by any means… if you did not give him a reason to be. He even had a camaraderie going on with the crew—as long as they didn’t forget who their Lord was.

“There were some last minute complications Lord Revan.”

“Ah yes… your son?” He had long ago stopped questioning how Revan knew these things. “Your wife didn’t send him off to the Jedi… a foolish mistake on her part.”

“Yes Lord Revan. I handed him off to Bail Inek.”

“And your wife?”

“On the shuttle to Manaan, Lord Revan.” He answered indifferently.  The Sith Lord actually turned around to look at him. He couldn’t see the other man’s face since it was covered by his mask but he was sure it had a look of pity on it.

“I see. That is… unfortunate.” There was sincerity in his voice. If he and Lord Malak hadn't cared they wouldn't have allowed them to evacuate their loved ones before the attack.

“She did not agree with my recent choices.” He could see Mandala just outside of his peripheral vision still and look at him.

“Well then you made the right decision… though no doubt it was a hard one.” The words were prodding -- a test of loyalty.

“She is my wife… but my loyalty is to you and your cause, Lord Revan.” _Good answer, Vice Admiral Onasi_. The conversation over, Revan turned back to watching from the viewport.

“The last shuttles are either docked or off to other planets Lord Revan!” After a small mental nudge from Revan, Carth stepped forward and gave the order to jump into hyperspace.

“Take us out of here Ensign.”

Later that night after being dismissed from duty, Carth was sitting in a chair in his quarters nursing a large class of Corellian whiskey. Though he had acted unaffected on the bridge he was truly hurt that Morgana had reacted the way she had. He had hoped to have her here with him. She would never speak to him again after what he had done. He had turned his blaster on her—even if it was just to stun her—and he had sent his son off to Korriban to be trained as a Dark Jedi. Their home planet was now nothing more than a giant crater. “How many of those have you had?”

“…” He ignored her in favor of swirling the drink in his glass. A sigh was heard and Mandala lifted the drink from his hands and sat herself on the arm of his chair.

“I can’t say that I really understand what you’re feeling Carth. When I joined I had no family left. Cassus had long since disappeared and I had lost contact with the others. For all I know they are dead—killed in the war or in Lord Revan’s pursuit of the rest of the clans.” She spoke softly as she ran her hand through his hair idly.

“She refused to leave… she said that I had changed and blamed me following Lords Revan and Malak to the Unknown. She told me that I was no better than the-” he stopped unsure of exactly how Mandala would take it.

“No better than who? The Mandalorians that you fought so hard to protect her from?” Mandala was very well aware of Carth’s original feelings towards the Mandalorians. It was a feeling shared by many in Revan’s fleet. It did not bother her in the least and hadn’t stopped her from pursuing Carth or forcing him to endure her presence until he became used to her. She had slowly changed his opinion and it was her that convinced him that there was nothing wrong with the Sith teachings that ran rampant through the ranks. She had held out hope that she could convince him away from his wife. She was younger than him by ten years but that did not bother her in the slightest, she wanted him and she was going to have him. With Morgana now out of the picture—because there was no way Carth would take her back after what she had said—Mandala was going to make her move. “You joined the fleet to keep her safe. And though you originally did it out of anger you joined Lord Revan to keep her safe. She is a fool if she cannot see that what we are doing is for the good of the Republic!” She was treading on thin ice insulting the woman like that, and she knew it. But if there was one thing that she knew it was that Carth was loyal to their cause. “You did your job Carth. You kept her safe and made sure she was off planet safely.” She smiled as he closed his eyes when she raked her nails over his scalp and down his neck. “You deserve a well earned rest Vice Admiral. Come… let’s get you into bed.” She smirked as she led the slightly inebriated and pliant man towards his bed. Morgana Onasi was a fool and Mandala would benefit greatly from her mistake.


	2. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since the bombardment of Telos IV. Revan has been captured by the Jedi strike team and has seemingly been betrayed by Malak. A year later, Carth muses as he walks through the Republic ship Endar Spire waiting for the attack above Taris.

To all of you who have already read this, I am sorry but I feel that I rushed things a bit too quickly. Everything just happens so fast in the first chapter with no real reason. It was one of those moments where I was so excited to get the idea out for my readers to see that I didn't take my time with it. It's no where near up to par with my other stories, and that's because I take my time with each chapter and this one was literally written within a few hours adjusted over a few days and that's it. I tend to bounce between writing my stories and just typing them out. I write them out when I'm not near a computer and when I do that what I have typed originally always gets things added to it. And when I started to write out what I had I realized how lacking this story is. Especially when it comes to Carth and his evolution from a loyal Republic Captain to a loyal Sith Vice Admiral. So once again I'm sorry if you have already read this.

 

Thank you for your support,

Atsurekino_Kurome 

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm sure you recognize this line. If you don't I'll just go ahead and tell you that it was what Atton said to Meetra when she confronted him about his past. This is my way of showing Carth's anger at the Jedi Council and the Jedi who didn't help. I can't see the Republic and those who served being very happy with them after coming back from the war. It's that anger and his anger at Morgana wanting to hand over Dustil to those very people that makes him join and become so loyal to Revan.
> 
> * Each planet spoken of in this story is the actual sight of a battle in the Jedi Civil War. I had a hell of a time going through the timeline trying to get everything straight. It didn't help me that my laptop was lagging like hell. According to the timeline the order that I have the planets is the order that the battles happened.
> 
> *Mandala Fett is not a true Star Wars character. I wanted someone who would keep Carth on his path to being a Sith. Mandala is that person, she is the reason he began to follow the Sith teachings in the first place, and she is the reason he does not lose himself to those teaching or abandon them after Morgana abandons him. She is a Mandolorian and thus is very blood thirsty when it comes to killing Jedi--which is what makes her a good Jedi Hunter. She is not Force Sensitive like Atton/Jaq so don't expect her to be holding her own lightsaber. That doesn't mean she doesn't have the ability to use one. Any good Jedi Hunter/Mando would know how to use one as it helps them know their enemy better.
> 
> *Carth pulling his blaster on Morgana. Trust me I know that canon!Carth NEVER would have EVER done that to his wife. But this Carth is Vice Admiral of the Dark Lord Revan's flagship. He's had two years of Sith teachings and already more than likely killed many of his friends in the few battles before Telos. I had originally planned for him to leave her there and go to find Dustil only to be called back before he could get to her. And though he is loyal to Revan, I don't think he would stay loyal if his wife was killed even after what she said. Of course Mandala wouldn't have let him stray from their cause... but for what I had planned to truly work, she was allowed to live. Besides Mandala wants to eventually meet her and show her what she's missing.
> 
> *The Telos bombardment... there is a bit of a conflict on who ordered it. In KOTOR I, Canderous tells a pissy Carth that everyone knew that Revan didn't order the bombing of Telos. But there was a cut conversation between Kreia and Atris where Kreia said that Revan was the one who ordered the bombardment. You can take what I did anyway you wish, but I'm strongly leaning towards Revan having made the order since both he and Malak allowed their troops to evacuate their loved ones.


End file.
